Charlie Pringle
Charlie Pringle is a boy who the son of the former Greendale school teacher Jeff Pringle. Bio Charlie is the son of the former school teacher Jeff. He is the second oldest at the school, so when Bill Thompson is away he takes charge of fetching the mail from Pat to take to the headmaster. Persona Charlie Pringle always believes in doing things sensibly and calmy without getting into an argument. He is very interested in the field of science, both factuly and fictionaly. Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat's Finding Day (cameo), Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen (does not speak) Postman Pat's Birthday (cameo), Postman Pat's Rainy Day, Postman Pat's Windy Day (cameo) and Letters on Ice *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat takes Flight (cameo) and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine (cameo), Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race (cameo), Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat and the Flying Saucers, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder, Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Big Balloon Ride, Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance (cameo), Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party (cameo), Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Pet Show, Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat's Radio Greendale, Postman Pat the Secret Superhero, Postman Pat Goes Undercover, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and the Magic Lamp, Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day and Postman Pat's Missing Things *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance, Postman Pat and the Stolen Strawberries, Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat Gets Stuck, Postman Pat and the Incredible Inventions, Postman Pat and the Talking Cat, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Disappearing Bear, Postman Pat's Big Boat Adventure, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Fun Run, Postman Pat's Spy Mission and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Runaway Cow, A Tepee, A Wind Machine, Crazy Robots, Big Balloons, A Bouncy Castle (not seen), Charlie's Telescope, Precious Eggs, A Speedy Car, A Magic Jewel, A Teddy, A Treehouse, Bernie the Parrot, The Red Rocket, A Disco Machine, A Giant Cake (cameo) and The Flying Christmas Stocking *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin, Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Cheeky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Train Station Window, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and Meera's Gecko, Postman Pat and the Booming Bagpipes, Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race, Postman Pat and the Tricky Tracker, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website and Postman Pat and the Christmas Panto Horse *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Giant Pumpkin, Postman Pat and the Flying Shark, Postman Pat and the Blue Flash, Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Runaway Remote, Postman Pat and the Zooming Zipwire, Postman Pat and the Super Jet Boots, Postman Pat and the Eco Igloo, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb, Postman Pat's Camping Chaos, Postman Pat and the King's Armour, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bath, Postman Pat and the Clippy Claws, Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday, Postman Pat and the Winter Games, Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco, Postman Pat and the Very Important Person and Postman Pat and the Space Suit Specials: *Postman Pat and the Tuba *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magic Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure *Postman Pat's Great Big Party Charlie also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Performers *Ken Barrie (Television Series; Season 1) *Carole Boyd (Television Series; Postman Pat and the Tuba onwards) *Charlie Woodward (Movie) Gallery PostmanPat'sRadioGreendale2.jpg|Charlie in Season 4 CharliePringle.jpg|Charlie in Season 5 PostmanPatandtheCheekySheep2.jpg|Charlie in Season 7 PostmanPatandtheBoomingBagpipes3.jpg Charlie.jpg|Charlie in his outdoor clothing Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Lizzy & Charlie.PNG|Lizzy and Charlie in party costumes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Males